Abbie drabbles
by SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Alternative realities in case i had decided to ship Abbie with someone else from Beacon Hills, enjoy ;3 Fluff and Smut ahoy!
1. You take my breath away - Scott Fluff

I waited for Scott under our tree - well it's not like we owned it or anything but weethe place where we had first met. First kissed. And first made love. Only thinking about it made me blush but with a gentle smile on my face just thinking about my beau. _Like his dimples that popped out when he smiled after kissing me or how he always stroked my back before hugging me. And how he-_

"Boo!" The sudden sound made me scream and i punched the attacker in it's stomach with my elbow before turning around with raised fists. I blushed in shame and put a hand to my gaping mouth because there stood Scott holding his stomach carefully. "Wow Abigail, the self-defence lessons are paying of." He laughed a little while trying to catch his breath. "That hurt..." I puppy glared at my boyfriend.  
"Well if ya didn't scare me it would've never happen suga'." I pointed out and he had finally seemed to catch his breath because he smiled guiltily and scratched his neck.  
"You've got a point." He admitted and i stopped glaring at him to smile. He pulled me closer, stroking my back as he did so just before hugging me one armed while i put both my arms around him. "Hi honey." He whispered against my head before kissing it.  
"Hi suga'." I stood up on my toes in order to kiss his nose with a blush that warmed my cheeks when he chuckled at the kiss. "Wait here." He released me reluncantly which made me smile bigger. I walked around our tree, took out my present from where i had hid it under leaves and then walked over with it to Scott. I saw him sniff the air for some kind of hint but cringed because i had already anticipated that - after being together with an werewolf for a year ya kind of learned how to make sure said boyfriend didn't figure out by using is supersenses what his gifts were. So, he doesn't like the smell of Lukes perfume - dully noted. "Happy valentines day suga'." He accepted the present and took out mine from behind his back.  
"Happy valentines day honey." He pecked my lips when i took his present. I pouted when he pulled away all to quickly which made his already growing smile bigger and a chuckle escaped him. Without saying anything more he ripped the present paper carefully and opened the box. He took out a lacrosse stick shaped chocolate, then put it pack only to pull out a lacrosse ball that i had made with white chocolate.  
"Ya like it?" I asked worried when he didn't say anything and then without warning he kissed me fully on the lips. A bit shocked i still managed to respond after a few seconds, gasping when he bit my lower lip so that his tongue could tangle with mine. When i started to feel dizzy from the lack of air he pulled away with a last peck then he smiled big.  
"Love it, it's amazing - i almost don't want to eat it." He said with a blush on his cheeks that warmed my heart. One of his arms had snaked around my waist and when i cupped his cheek softly with the hand that weren't holding the present it tightened around me.  
"Im glad." Then i joked glared at him. "But ya better eat it because of all the work i put behind it suga'."  
"I will, promise ma'm." He pecked my cheek before motioning to my present. "Open it." He looked really nervous which made him look really cute. I kissed his nose before opening my present carefully. I furrowed my eyebrows when i took out an inhalator. Before i had to ask Scott were already explaining. "It's my old inhalator, from my life before being an werewolf. I had to use whenever it got hard to breath and euhm... This will sound really silly but... Werewolf or astmatic human you're presence alone make breathe easier than i've ever done before but at the same time you take my breath away too. Hence the inhalator." I put a hand to my mouth feeling tears coming to my eyes. "Shit, i should have gotten you a necklace or chocolate or flowers. Im so sor-" I interrrupted him with a deep kiss and only paused from it to say;  
"I love you." I said before kissing him again.  
"I love you too." He whispered against my lips before we let our bodies comunicate in the century old way but everytime with Scott it felt like the first time.


	2. This is how we roll - Jackson Smut

"Where are ya taking us?" Jackson only smirked in response which made me huff. "Oh, come on. Please tell me buttercup." I begged with a pout but him being Jackson just shrugged with a bigger smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and made myself comfy in the seat - which wasn't that hard because Jacksons car were amazing. His little baby. I smiled at the memory when i asked him if he had named it since he cared for it so much, when he had gotten the rare blush and told me that if he WERE to name it she would be named Selena. I didn't tell him that i had heard him whisper that name to his car one night when he took me home. I couldn't help but think about how far we've come in our relationship.

When he first came back to Beacon Hills after his year in London most had been shocked, especially the Hale-McCall pack. Jackson had just told us that he wanted to be apart of our pack - okay, he demanded it. Some had problems agreeing to it - until Jackson hade sniffed the air and looked at me. When he had called me mate the others knew he had to join since i were an official pack member. Jackson had more than proved himself to the hesistant pack members though, even though he had an attitude he always followed orders - like a soldier.

Our relantionship had been a bit rocky in the start, me being all awkwardly-shy and him being the confident-rich boy. Especially when he had started school again and taken his place as the King of the populars while i stayed an invisible ant. Jackson had loved to get his position back but at the same time i had seen the struggle whenever i walked past him in the hallways or during lunch when he sat at another table. But our times alone when we did something for the pack or our dates we had gotten closer first slow then faster.

The night i had told him i loved him were the night he had not only marked me but started to hang with me at school, sitting with me during classes or lunch. Tending to my wounds whenever i were clumsy and while he didn't quite understand my love for nerd stuff like Merlin or Marvel he made an effort and actually liked some stuff. Not many people - with maybe the exception of Lydia - knew the real Jackson behind his cold mask like i did. I had made an effort to understand my mate - that he loved cars and racing. He were also interested in engineering and had a good head for business - the way he could solve an equation as easy as spelling Apple. I couldn't wrap my hand around what different car parts were called or why it would be best to invest in the tourism but at least i had tried which had been enough for Jackson. I had also helped him when he made the decision that he didn't want to know or research about his biological parents because he already had an mom and dad. It were the first time he cried in my company but fter the decision, after crying it were like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he were noticebly more happy. Free even.

"Abs, we're here." Jackson squeezed my tight gently and i sat up straighter in my seat.

Jackson had already been lovely for our first valentines day - bringing me beautiful flowers that were for allergy people - like myself - and then treated me for a wonderful dinner. When i had given him my valentine gift - a necklace with a lacrosse stick and the ball in the stick were made in his birth stone, it were meant as a good luck necklace and he had loved it luckily - i thought that our night were over but he had surprised me by driving out of Beacon Hills. Saying that my valentine gift were just an hour away. _Finally._

We were in a drive in cinema. Without saying anything he un-bleted me and he pulled me into his lap. I squeeked which made him laugh, he had set me down sideways with my legs between his. With his strong arms around me he tucked my head in under his chin, purring slighlty when i relaxed and nuzzled up to him to get more comfortable. His purring made me blush but smile too. _He's so adorable!_ But if i ever told him that he would punish me some way - either tickling or giving me a hickey somewhere i couldn't hide it without raising questions.

"You said the other day that you missed Cherry Hills so i figured that watching one of you're favorite movies that were conected to the south would ease you're home sickness." Jackson explained to me while stroking my arms. I furrowed my eyebrows in thinking.  
"Sweet Home Alabama?" I guessed.  
"No." He answered and thought it over for a second - a michevious smile took place on my face as i figuredout my next guess. I sat up so that i could look down on his face before guessing:  
"The Notebook?" Like i had thought he cringed then he glared at me but i could see the softness in his eyes.  
"Like hell i will ever watch that damn movie again." He growled and attacked my neck. A breathy moan escaped me as he first kissed the mate mark before he switched sides and started to suck but also nip in turns. A blush that surely reached my collarbones came when i moaned again while carding my fingers through his hair. His demonstrations made my skin tingle, i felt so hot even though i wore a summer dress. I pulled myself closer to him when he left my neck to place kisses down to the valley between my breasts.  
"Jackson... N-n-not here... People..." I moaned feeling a bit embarassed but wanting him to claim my body in delicious ways at the same time. I felt his fangs against the top of my breasts, sending sparks to my lower region and when he licked a trail from the valley up to my earlobe i almost felt like just letting him take me amidst the other people in their cars. I whimpered when he took my earlobe gently with his fangs, nibbling on it before pulling back smirking at me. I tried to catch my breath but his electric blue eyes on me took my breath away.  
"Take you're slutty little girlfriend and get a room!" I heard someone yell from a car ahead of us. Feeling utterly embarassed i hid my face behind my hands - careful of my glasses - before trying to make me as small as possible in Jacksons lap. The man in questions growled angrily and yelled back;  
"Get out of here now or im gonna make you go away - you're choice!" I heard the werewolf side in his voice, meaning he were really angry but the voice of the car ahead of us didn't answer but i heard him driving further away from us. "Hey Abs, he's gone." Jackson said softly into my ear but i didn't remove my hands, trying to calm myself down from the embarassment. "Abs." He said almost worriedly and stroked my hair which helped me calm down. "Come on doll, there's no one around us anymore and the movie is starting soon. Please remove you're hands." I sighed before doing so hesitantly. Instantly when they were eye my eyes darted around to see that Jackson hadn't been lying - we were three rows away from the nearest car. Seeing that took away my last tension but it also brought some irritation. With a puppy glare at Jackson i slapped his shoulder before pointing a stern finger at him.  
"Don't ya ever do that again when we're around other people, i felt so embarass- Are ya laughing at me?" Jackson tried to hid his chuckling with coughs but he didn't fool me. "Ya are!" I gasped and pouted at him with my puppy glare. "How can ya be all grizzly bear angry one second and laughing the next? Are ya pms:ing?" My last questions made him laugh otu loud. Realising my mistake i groaned with a blush before joing him. When we were done laughing he cupped my cheek, looking with his normal green eyes into my amber ones.  
"I can't take you seriously when you're mad, you're too cute." I pouted and blushed hard when he pecked my bottom lip. "Besides, i will touch and kiss my girlfriend whenever and wherever i want." To prove his point he kissed me suddenly.

The sudden kiss made me gasp but he took the opportunity to let his tongue in my mouth. I tried to dominate him but gave in after awhile. When i moaned quietly he swallowed it with a growl and i felt his fangs elangoate. I knew that if i let him continue that we would need to get somewhere more private - and i didn't want that just yet or give any other more view of me and Jackson frolicking. So with great difficaulty i pulled away with a sigh, he followed my lips for a bit and i pecked his mouth one last time before curling my body into his. Laying my head on his shoulder, nuzzling my nose into his neck - smelling his wonderful cologne. My arms hugged him to me while one of his circled around my waist while the other held my legs securingly. I blushed when i felt his growing manhood which made the ache between my legs grow worse so in an attempt to try to calm down i asked him;

"What movie are we going to watch?" Jackson hummed while caressing my thigh with his thumb.  
"The Help." I felt my lips grown into a big grin, Jackson probably felt it because he chuckled. "I knew that you would like it." He said cockily which made me roll my eyes but honestly i liked it when he were his usual jerk self.  
"Im sure ya did." I said playfully and squeeled happily when he tickled me just for a moment.  
"Be quiet, the movie is starting." He told me like i were the one making trouble so i slapped his shoulder lightly before looking towards the screen.

**TIMESKIPPILY-SKIP (Flanders voice.)**

  
I sniffled when the movie ended while wiping away my tears. No matter how many times i had watched The Help i always ended up a crying mess. I were slightly worried for a moment of Jackson - i have never cried infront of him before but he surprised me by helping me wipe away my tears with his thumbs before deciding to just kiss them away.

"You cried because she were parted away from the child?" He asked while continuing kissing my face softly.  
"Y-y-yeah, i mean - Aibee were more of a mother than the childs real mother. I would never act that way towards our children." I told him honestly and blushed when my mind caught up to what my mouth had said. "Oh, dang it! I-i-i didn't mean to say that."  
"Our pups?" Jackson growled out to my cheek and when he looked into my eyes his were electric blue instead of his usual jade green ones. Slightly enchanted by his hypnotising gaze i answered him;  
"Yeah, our pups. I want lots of children or pups - whatever ya call them..." He growled and kissed me hard. Then as suddenly as he kissed me he also put me back to my seat. "J-j-jackson?" I stuttered out in surprise by the sudden change. He didn't answer me, he just put my seat belt on before driving out of the drive in cinema. He drove like a nascar racer but i didn't feel scared at all, just confused. "Is something wrong?" I asked worried but gasped when his right hand left the steering wheel to travel up my thigh beneath my dress skirt.

Before i even registered it his fingers were slowly, teasingly rubbing me through my panties. A flush of arousal blinded me for a second before started to grind myself on his fingers. I hugged myself from the work his fingers did and couldn't ask him anything because my mouth were busy trying to get some air between mewling and moaning. I heard his growl just before he ripped my panties of me then his fingers found it's way in my hot cave. I felt utterly weak against the pleasure that pulsed through me, i squeeled in pleasure when one his thumb played with my pearl while the fingers teased my entrance. One of my hands went to hold a fist to my mouth while my other hand grasped on to Jacksons biceps desperately. His thumb on my pearl mde cum hard when he flicked it and he worked through my orgasm as his fingers finally worked itself into my entrance. He thrusted them, enhancing the pleasure and when my first orgasm stopped my second one begun as he found my g-spot. My legs shook, my body were tense and i looked at him through the starry gaze.

"J-j-jacks-aaah~" I needed him, his mouth and his strong body. I whimpered weakly when his hand left my pulsing cave that only pulsed more when the cold air hit it.

I watched him as he put his dripping hand into his mouth, sucking my juices. The action made blush all the way down to my curled toes but also yearn for him more. My nipples were so hard that they strained against my bra cups. My hand on his biceps tightened it's grip when he growled and my body hummed longingly to feel his growl against my sensitive skin. When he finished up my juices and turned the car into a barely there gravel road into the woods. While he drove like a madman i tried to catch my breath and crossed my legs, rubbing them against each other to try and ease the ache between them. When the car stopped i almost felt like yelling out hallelujah but were to busy watching Jackson as he climbed into the backseat.

"Come here Abs." Without hesitating i un-buckled my seat belt and went back to him. As soon as my knees were on the seat he pulled me into him.

We kissed like we had been starving the dessert without water for weeks. Our teeths clatched against each other sometimes, our tongues wrestled and my glasses were ascrewed but we didn't just care. We needed each other. I helped him divest ourselves of our clothes. This weren't the first time we had made love but it would be our first time in the car. I didn't think about it too much though and neither did he as he played with my vere sensitive breats. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers pinched and rolled my nipples expertly before traveling to my butt. I gasped when he squeezed my buttcheeks and my hands that had stroked his back clawed him a little with my blunt fingernails. He growled into my mouth before turning me around.

"Abigail~" He growled against my neck as i braced my hands against car window. One hand played with my nipple while his other travled down to my dripping cave. I shook because of the combination with his fingers. At the feel of his hard member resteing against the back of my thigh, as i thrusted myself into his fingers i brushed against his manhood. Jackson panted behind me, growling and grunting whenever his manhood rubbed against me too long. His mouth kissed it's way down my spine and with a final nip at the middle of my back he comanded; "Come Abgail, come now." He had growled out. He pulled my nipple at the same time he flicked my clit making me come fast. He helped me ride out the aftershocks and when i felt myself come down i met his piercing eyes in the fogged window. He were rolling on a condom, the sight made my woman hoode drip down my inner thigh to his seats.  
"J-j-jackson, p-p-please." I begged him and he kissed my shoulder softly.  
"Schhh, i know Abs." I felt his head poke at my entrance. "Oh, baby you're so wet." He groaned huskily into my ear making me blush just before he thrusted himself all the way inside. I moaned so loud that i were glad he had taken us to a secluded place - if not for my loud moan then for his loud growl. He waited for me to adjust for a moment, kissing my shoulders and brushed away my hair so that he could kiss his mark just as he started to thrust into me fast and hard. I matched his pace, thrusting back as he thrust forward. One of his hands tangled with mine at the window while his other turned my chin gently so that our mouths could speak to one another without the need of words.

I felt his fangs as we kissed, my heart soared because even though our pace were fast - not only our lower bodies - he were careful of not getting my lip or tongue cut by them. I loved this man so much, more than i ever thought a person could love someone and while we made love i prayed to the gods or godesses above that they would never take him away from me. Not until we had grandgrandchildren at least and talked with our yarns that we thought were pets.

I came for the fourth time as his free hand played with my clit which made my walls squeeze his member. Jacksons growling and transformation into a werewolf made me all the more hot for him. Yearn for him but i knew by the signs of my body that i could only handle one more orgasm. I pulled my mouth away from his, looking at his transformed face with some difficulty as my glasses had traveled down to the tip of my nose.

"J-j-jackson, t-t-togehter - plea-aah~" He swalled my please with a growl and picked up his pace. I barely managed to meet him but i felt the ball turn so tight and when he bit his mark on my neck i came so hard that my toes curled to the verge of pain and my scream accompanied with his howl were the only thing that echoed through my brain as an eart shattering orgasm were shared between us.

We rode out our orgasmes before finally just staying still while trying to catch some needed air. My hear stuck to my sweaty skin, i mewled when Jackson pulled out before placing one leg to floor while the other one stretched out along the seat. I rested numbly at the door, i heard him as he took of his condom and the window opening along with a swish sound. Then the window closed. He made me lay with my back again his chest, my legs layed spraled out between his. His arms circled around my waist, just beneath my breasts - one of my arm rested softly on his left arm while my other stroked his knuckles gently. My right cheek rested against his chest, i heard his heart beat under my ear and when he planted a tired kiss on my head i sighed softly. I fel utterly accomplished but also loved, the intensity of my feelings made a lone tear escape my cheek which Jackson licked away. In the beginning when we had gotten clos enough for kisses and such he had start to lick me sometimes - it were a werewolf trait that he couldn't control. In the beginning it had been a little weird, making me blush everytime but now it felt as normal for me as breathing. When he were done licking away my tear he kissed me softly which i returned - all the while having my eyes close because i were so sated but also tired.

"Why are you crying Abs?" He whispered softly against my lips and i opened my eyes to see that he looked like his human self.

I noticed he looked at my body for bruises - the first times we had been together it had also been his first times as making love while being a werewolf. After our love making sessions in the beginning bruises and claw marks had painted my body accomponied with hickeys that were sliglty bruised because of his fangs. Everytime he had seen it he had felt guilty but with great resolve he had learned how to control his werewolf traits during love making. But there were times where we lost ourselves in the pleasure so that a bruise or two marked my body afterwards. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked me over before sighing.

"Thank god, i didn't hurt you this time..." He looked at the hickey he had left on my neck, then my mark before looking into my eyes confused. "Why did you cry then?"  
"Im gonna sound cheesy..." I warned him with a blush but with a look that said i should go on i continued. "I cried because of how much i love ya..." I hid my blushing face by looking down as i shared that piece of information. After a minute or two he used his nose to make me raise my chin so that i looked up into his eyes.  
"I love you too." I blinked away tears as he said that - not that i were unsure of Jackons love for me but Jackson were different from other guys. Rather than telling me he loved me everyday or when we were saying good bye on the phone he showed me by small gesutres just how much i meant for him. So when he said it out loud, those were special times. "Hey, don't cry - you look like a monster when you do." He teased me softly with his cocky smirk that i loved so much.  
"I don't look like a monster ya neanderthal." I protested with a giggled and turned away when he tried to kiss me. "Nuh uh, no kisses for bad boys." He growled softly while leaving kisses along my jaw.  
"Good because im not a bad boy, im a bad werewolf." He told me haughtily before - yeat again - with his nose making me turn my face so that we could kiss. While we were kissing i thought of something so i broke it. "Abs?"  
"Not that i didn't like our love making." Just saying it out loud made me blush, even more so when he fixed my glasses with his nose so that i could see him clearly with his cocky smirk nin place. "But what happened back there in the cinema?" His smirk dropped and my eyes widened in surprise when he blushed pink. I thought i would never see him blush but i guess i were lucky that night. He looked away for a moment, looking hesitant before meeting my curious gaze with a serious one.  
"My wolf and i, we were happy when you talked about our future pups. That you wanted to have pups with me and him." He explained. I smiled big and i cupped his cheeks with my hands.  
"Of course i want pups with ya, many pupd - at least seven." I told him serious.  
"Seven?" I raised an eyebrow, seemingly thinking it over and then he smiled a real smile that made my heart clench. "I like that number." I kissed him and turned around in his lap. "But first i want to marry you." I widened my eyes at him as he reached for his jacket and took out a velvet box. I gasped at the sight and looked back into Jacksons eyes. "Abs, im not going to say anything cheesy or over the top except that i love you more than i will ever love anyone - with maybe the exception of our future pups." I smiled as tears rained down my cheeks. "I want to grow old with you and i promise to make you as happy as possible within my power. Which is a lot ebecause im rich and smart." I couldn't help but laugh with him at that but sobered up when he stopped laughing. "Abigail McAddams, will you marry me?" Then he added smartassly. "After graduation."  
"Yes, yes i will marry ya!" I peppered his lips with kisses and only pulled back laughing as he put on a simple silver band with small, aquamarines that reminded me of stars when i held it out from me and looked at it.  
"Happy valentines day Abs." Before i could respond he kissed me and that night we made love so many times that i had to take a sick leave from school.

**So, first time writing smut - is the smut good or bad? Please tell me since i will bring smut into "The Big Bad Blind Wolf And The Little Filly" and some coming one shots. :)**

**What did you think about this pairing? :)**

**Happy valentines day :D**


	3. My bad nerd - Stiles Fluff

"Hi, im here to bail out Stiles Stilinski." I smiled towards the officer who with a hand gesture made me follow him to the cells. Stiles layed on the bed when we got there, snoring loudly.  
"Abbie, you like it when im dirty... You bad, bad girl... You need punishment..." He grinned in his sleep. "Oh, the red bra - good choice..." Then he started to kiss the air and my blush could have worked as a warning light for ships in the night.  
"I'll open the cell and let you wake him up." The officer offered kindly and opened the cell for me.  
"T-t-thank ya, have a good day sir." The officer nodded and left me with Stiles. Stiles had started to grope the air to my embarassment. "Idiot." I said with a sigh and walked over to him. I shook his shoulder carefully. "Bay, wake up."  
"Abbie, im not done with you yet - come back here to master Stiles." He demanded and turned around on the bed.  
"Master Stiles?" I asked in disbelief. "What kind of dreams are ya dreaming?" Then i thought it over. "Nevermind, don't wanna know." I looked at him with pursed lips before i decided to just do it the old southern way. I took out my phone and then after fiddling with it i placed it by his ear before tapping a button. A roaster started to yell out so high that i cringed. Finally Stiles woke up - screaming and rolled out of bed to the hard floor. I looked at his groaning form with a guilty smile. "Ooops." I turned of my phone and helped Stiles up so that he could sit on the bed. I dusted him of and looked if he had any wounds.  
"Abbie?" I ignored his very husky, very sexy morning voice with a blush and when he turned to look at me with eyes the size of saucers i kissed him softly. He reuturned my kiss and after few minutes i hugged him to me. We stayed like that for awhile before i stood up and with one hand on my hip while my other finger pointed sternly at him.  
"How in the name of munchkins did ya get put in jail for!?" I asked him pouring all my worry and irritation to my voice.  
"Well, technically this is the overnight cell for those who haven't committed bad crimes or were to drunk to get home and disrupted order." He clarified.  
"Don't be a smartass mister." I warned him.  
"Okay, okay." He relented. "So, Scott and i wanted to do something special for Kira and you for valentines day - which is today." He grinned at me and opened up his arms. "Happy valentines honey, give me a kiss." I puppy glared at him. He lowered his arms. "No kisses for Stiles?"  
"Not until he tells me how making valentines day special made him end up in a cell." I declared. He sighed and ruffled his hair a little before answering.  
"Okay, i and Scott had arranged flower in the shape of hearts in a field and with rocks in the middle of the flowers asked you girls to be our valentines." My glare lessended greatly and i awe:d in my head because it were a really sweet thought. "But we accidentally- okay i accidentaly threw a rock into a house when i pulled it up from the ground."  
"No." I groaned and then i looked confused. "But how did it get ya here?"  
"Well, the owner of the house sent the police at us and i tried to run away with Scott but my foot got caught on an fallen branch. When the officers got their hands on my i resisted, accidentally punched one and here i am." I blinked three times before giving myself a face palm.  
"Ya idiot." I said into my hand before letting it fall to my side.  
"But im you're idiot?" Stiles stood up and looked at me wearily. I narrowed my eyes at him, making him raise his hands in surrender before i giggled and hugged him. He hugged me back instantly and i felt more then saw him make an air fist.  
"You're my tall idiot." I said into his chest before pulling back enough to look into his eyes with a small blush on my cheeks. "You're idea were so sweet, it's gonna make my gift look silly." He smiled gently at me.  
"Don't say that, im sure i'll love it." He reassured me.  
"Really?" I questioned and he nodded enthusticatly. Unsurely i digged through my bag and handed him his present along with a card.  
"Of all the prostitutes, you're the smartest." Stiles had an obsession with Game Of Thrones, especially Tyrion - while i love Tyrion i think that somehow Stiles can identfy himself with Tyrion. Both Tyrion and Stiles are smart but outcasts in their packs - Tyrion is often ridiculed because he's a dwarf while Stiles the humna who runs with wolves. I knew i had picked the right card when Stiles laughed and hugged me tight with one arm. "Thanks, this is awesome." I looked pointedly at his present. "Oh, right - present." Like an eager child he ripped up the wrapping paper and then looked wide eyed at the latest Asassins Creed game that i had bought. "This-" He looked at me. "How? It's not coming here to Beacon Hills for about a month or two." He asked in awe.  
"I know ya really love the games so i gave papa the money and he bought it while being in L.A for me." Then i bit my lip worriedly. "Like it?"  
"Well, between the awesome car and the mind killing game?" He asked and looked them over before surprising me with a kiss. "I like them both but i love you more." I giggled against his lips with a blush and kissed him. It started to get blissfully heated just when someone cleared their throat. I looked to the ground blushing while Stiles looked at the intruder.  
"Dad! You interrupted kiss time! You're a monster!" Stiles groaned while hugging me to him.  
"Sorry." His father said sarcastically. "Hi Abbie."  
"Hi mister Stilinski." I said quietly.  
"I'll wait for you by the reception." He walked out and i looked up to Stiles who were blushing red. Which reminded me.  
"So, ya like my red bra?" I asked and tried not to blush - it got easier when Stiles blushed more furiously and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"W-w-w-w-what are you talking about?" He asked nervously.  
"Nothing special." I walked away. "Master Stiles." I called back playfully.  
"Oh my god!" I heard him gasp out in panic.

That valentines day were spent playing Asassins Creed, eating skittles, him having to explain to me just why he has a fantasy where he's an master and im his tutor.


	4. Teachers pet - Peter Smut

I looked out the window while the others answered their math test. I were already done with mine and were simply waiting to get out of class, or rather - away from my boyfriend. Ever since Peter marked me and we mated he had showed me that even though he were in his thirties he had the sexual hunger like an teenager. Much to Dereks and mines horror since he had almost walked in on us a couple of times. Just thinking about it made me blush and i sneaked a peak at Peter who sat by his desk looking through assignments, grading them and then putting them aside.

I ached for Peter, it had been two weeks since we last saw each other because i had traveled down to Cherry Hill with my family to visit relatives, i had only gotten back yesterday and today had been my first day back in school. _And the first day in two weeks i've gotten to gaze at him._ While hearing his voice over the phone had been soothing it were nothing compared to seeing him in the flesh. _And he did indeed look better than a glass of water after a walk in the dessert._ I blushed at my thoughts, looking down in my desk to hide my cheeks just when the bell rang. I gathered my things, hugging them to my chest as i walked quickly but carefully towards the door.

"Miss McAddams, can you please stay behind? There's something i need to ask about you're test." I mentally cursed but couldn't disobey him so i stayed by the door while my classmates walked out of the room. When they were gone Peter strolled casually from his desk to me - without taking his eyes of me he grabbed the handle and closed the door behind me. His gaze told me two things - he had missed me as much as i've missed him and he were hungry in a sexual way. When i heard the lock click i bit my lip shyly, waited for his next move. It were useless to escape. He were the predator and i were the prey. He had me in his power and i didn't mind it - usually because sometimes he could be a number one smartass from the annoying dephts of hell. "Well Miss McAddams, i saw that you skipped a lot of questions on this quiz. Why's that?" He asked with the smirk that could make anyones knees weak. I felt mine buckle a little but stayed upright as he purposely walked past me slowly then quickly to draw the blinds on the windows.  
"What?" I shook my head at his question, surprised but answered anyway. "Euhm, because i didn't know the answers." I admitted with a nervous giggle.  
"Isn't geeks suppose to know everything?" Peter asked cockily as he closed the last bind before walking up to me.  
"Not when it's mental abuse to humans or as ya immune people call it, math." I replied with a pout, giving him sad puppy eyes. "Besides, i didn't get my usual help."  
"Which is you're familys fault." He pointed out with a low growl and i gasped when he took - carefully - hold of my arms and pulled me to him. I dropped all my books in order to plant my hands on chest. "Another fault of them is depriving me of you and you're sweet body."  
"Peter!" I scolded him and slapped his chest lightly. "What if someone heas you!" I whispered and tried to get out of his arms when one of his hands traveled down to my lower back while the other tangled itself up in my auburn locks. Without answering he bent down and kissed me passionately. I responded automatically, my soft lips molding to his rough ones - moving in perfect sync. When he bit my lip softly i opened up and his tongue made it's entrance. It tangled itself with mine, wrestling for dominance that i gave him. My brain felt fuzzy, my body tingled pleasantly and when his thumb rubbed my mark i squeeled into his mouth when i felt that the juncture between my legs begun to pulse. "P-phmmm... Not- School-" I said between our kisses and squeeled again when he lifted me up by holding unto my butt.  
"I don't give rats ass about that - you're mine and i want you know." He growled into my mouth and i stopped fighting him half-heartedly.

My legs wrapped around his waist in order to not fall down as he walked me over to his desk. He sat me down gently on the desk, using one his hands to re-tangle my hair while the other traveled to the front and caressed one of my breasts. I mewled into his mouth, blushing when i thought of where we did this but the embarassment left when his mouth left my mouth to travel kisses along my jaw, down my throat but avoided my mark. My hands tangled themselves in his short hair, i moaned softly when he kissed his way to the valley of my breasts. He took hold of my sweater, dragging it of me desperately but careful enough so that my glasses stayed on my nose. He then attacked my breasts, one hand played with my nipple while he sucked on my other breast through my bra. I tried to keep quiet in order to not let anyone discover us, i even bit my lip when he switched breast before unhooking my bra - throwing it somewhere in the room.

His lips on my bare breasts were heaven, i felt myself grow wetter between my legs and i started to feel a little exposed with me just being half-naked. Peter must have sensed it because he looked up at me as i blushed, looking at his shirt. His eyes flashed red before he took my small hands in his, bringing it to the hem of his shirt. I looked surprised into his eyes but when i saw the love filled, lust filled look i took hold of the hem and pulled it over him. I had seen him half-naked many times before but it still amazed me everytime when i saw him like this - vulnerable but at the same time so strong. My hands ghosted over his chest, caressed his biceps before i hugged him to me.

"No, this isn't cuddle time it's time for making love." While he said that sassily i noticed that he held me to him, cradling me securely. His heartbeat were music to my ear, i turned my head and shyly kissed his chest.  
"I know but i just needed a moment - it's been so long since i last hugged ya." I admitted.  
"Sweetheart." His big hands cupped my cheeks, making me look up at him as he looked at me with the tender eyes he only showed me. Peter couldn't relax around the others, letting them see the real peter behind the joker mask. I had the sole priviliedge to do so and i never wanted to destroy that trust. I would rather die or sit on a cactus for 48 hours rather than do anything to hurt my mate. "I love you." The words he saved for my ears alone, the words he only used when we were alone like this - making it more special no matter how many times i heard it.  
"I love ya too..." He brushed away my tears as i felt a little emotional. "Peter, i-i-i need ya." I whispered quietly to him. Raising my lips to meet his - he didn't need any more convincing and met my lips. Unlike the other kisses we shared today this one were slow, sensual and oh so full of love that it almost sent me into cardiac arrest. The kissing never altered in it's speed despite his playful hands or as my nails teasingly scratched his back.

One of his hands traveled down to my shorts, expertantly opening them with that one hand before dwelving down inside. Two fingers started to rub me through my panties, making me mewl into his mouth while my hips started to grind themselves unto his fingers. I squeeled when he put my panties aside in order to rub my clit with his thumb while one finger pumped my hole. I whimpered into his mouth because of the sensations. My trembling legs closed but he didn't halter his speed, no - he added another finger and found my g-spot.

"Come for me baby." His lips left mine when i whimpered in answer, his lips found my mark and when he sucked on it the pleasure became to much - the coil in my stomach exploded and i came unto his fingers with a silent scream. His fingers pumped me until the aftershocks left me, then he took his hand away to suck my juices of his hand. The sight made me blush down to my toes but also turned me on more. I wanted to re-coperate him so i started to kiss his chest, leaving butterfly kisses until i reached one of his nipples - i timidly licked the nipple. When he groaned in pleasure i felt encouraged so i took it into my mouth - sucking it and slightly nibbled on it carefully before i did the same to it's twin. Then i left butterfly kitches down but he stopped me from getting down from the desk. I looked at him surprised but also worried that i might be bad at it and he didn't want me to do it. He must have seen it on my face because he explained without me having to ask him. "If you do that i won't last until we get to the good part." He said with wagging eyebrows that made me hit his chest lightly as he chuckled.

I decided to tease him too anyway so i unbuckled his jeans quickly and then put my hand in his boxers. Rubbing his member carefully then a little more forcefully when he growled-groaned in pleasure. Squeezing his eyes shut. I were submissive, no need to deny that but a very big part of me liked seeing Peter in my clutches, me being in control even for a little while and giving him the same pleasure that he gave me. When i slipped my hand further in to pump him his eyes flashed red and didn't flash back as he looked at me. Suddenly he discarded everything on the desk behind me with a sweep of his arm - making me release his member in surprise.

"Lay down." He growled and pushed me down gently. With a small gasp i did as he said, my chest heaving and my hands cupped his cheeks lovingly. When he pulled off my shorts along with my panties i crossed my legs - feeling shy which in turn made Peter laugh. I puppy glared at him as he stepped out of his own clothes - leaving him deliciously bare. "You're so sweet." He opened my legs, got up on the desk to kneel between them as he readied his member at my entrance. I hugged him to me, moaning when his tip circled against my pulsing pearl. "Ready?" I kissed him in answer to his question.

He thrusted into me making us both groan - i felt completely whole with him in me. My puzzle bit. He thrusted into me slowly, his hips meeting mine in a languid dance - building up our pleasure with every thrust and caress. His chest rubbed against mine as we rocked each other, my nails scratched his back and his hand cradled my head so that i wouldn't hurt my head or be uncomfortable. I lifted his head up carefully, kissing him softly everywhere on his face - saving his lips for last. He responded to my kiss as his free hand played with my breast. My whimpering, mewling got worse as the strongest orgasm in my life approached me. I tried to hold on desperately, clenching aorund him so that he would reach climax with me.

"A-a-are ya c-close?" I moaned out into his mouth, bending my back as he hit my g-spot again, again and again. Making me forget how to breath everytime.  
"Yes." He growled out as he started to loose control over his werewolf tendencies - his face transformed, claws extended and when he nibbled on my ear i felt his elangoated teeth. The claws added a wonderful sensation to my breast, the growling sent a pleasure shot right to my center and my toes started to curl. "Come for me baby~" He commanded before sucking my mark and i bit down on his shoulder when the strongest orgasm ever took me to the moon and back. My toes curled so hard it almost hurt my feet. My back bended in a perfect c and stars appeared behind my eyelids. I came again when i felt him spill his seed deep into my belly, howling from the pleasure into my neck in order to muffle it. While he rode out his orgasm i stroked his back softly, laying on the desk trying to find the ability to breath. When he were done he rested his weight on me, instead of feeling crushed i felt at home - feeling his hard body mold perfectly to my soft one. He panted against my neck, lazily kissing my mark making me squirm under him. "Hope you're ready for round 2." He said seductively into my ear.

I should have made the road runner move and gotten out of the classroom before i got caught by Peter. But... Laying under the man i loved i knew that i would never do that because no matter where we were he made sure i were safe, protected and loved - what more could i ask for?


End file.
